


【普奥】一次过量的午睡

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【普奥】一次过量的午睡

罗德里赫在枕头上辗转，发出咕哝的声音，窗外仍在下雪，昏暗的天光使人分辨不清时间。他仍想再睡五分钟，但是房间里太安静了，他伸出手臂摸索到床头的钟表，眯起眼睛看到现在是下午四点。  
罗德里赫坐起身，头依然昏昏沉沉，过了半晌，逐渐清醒的意识得出了基尔伯特不在的认知。  
他慢慢走下楼梯，突然听到花园铁门的声响，两分钟后，屋外的寒意从被骤然打开的房门灌入室内，一个棕色的身影裹挟着冰雪出现在门口。  
罗德里赫迎上去，把基尔伯特被冻僵的手捂在掌心，呵出温暖的气息，揉搓对方发红的手指。基尔伯特拍掉身上的雪花，不满地看着他，“你怎么不穿衣服就出来了？”  
罗德里赫含糊地应了一声，为了躲避他的指责而钻进了他怀里。  
“这里为什么每天都下这么大雪。”基尔伯特抱怨了一句，“就像你一样冷。”  
“不冷的。”从基尔伯特胸口传来瓮声瓮气的声音，  
他一把将罗德里赫裹在大衣里，像树袋熊一样一手抱着罗德里赫，一手拎着购物袋，一脚踹上门，将呼啸的风雪关在屋外。

微黄的灯光对室外寒冷的天气而言是一场温暖的逃亡。  
卧室里蓬松的羽绒被在床边垂下一截，基尔伯特的鼻子抵着他的锁骨，嘴唇一点点偷走柔软皮肤上的温度。冰凉的触感令罗德里赫绷紧了身体，炙热的爱抚如此激烈，细吻留下不可熄灭的火苗，他的心脏跳得砰砰直响，基尔伯特的舌上凝结着冰雪，寒气从舌尖灌入喉咙，像冰刀一样灼烧喉管...  
身体被冰雪塞得越来越满，已经快要超过极限，眼泪不受控制地从眼眶中涌出，他猛然沉入冰海的深渊，水面的波纹模糊了基尔伯特的面容，距离他越来越远...你——他想呼喊出声，却只有一串气泡压着他的喉咙向更深的地方沉去....  
罗德里赫猛地惊醒了，耳边只能听到自己的呼吸声。  
是一个梦。  
心脏依然危险地呼之欲出，他躺在床上几乎不能动弹，除了脸上湿润的痕迹，这个梦没有留下任何痕迹。  
寒风呼呼地从松林间吹过，罗德里赫过了很久才能够坐起来，加倍的不适与痛苦冲刷着他，一遍遍提醒他那个亲吻他的人在现实生活中永远不会存在，在世界上的任何地方都不会存在。被爱是恍若前世的事情，留下的只有长久的孤独。生活本身是真正的噩梦。  
无人能再知晓这个梦在多大程度上接近真实。  
如果他和基尔伯特真的一起度过一个夜长昼短的冬日，那将是怎样？  
罗德里赫伸手摸了摸身边的床单，冷漠的无温度，好像在摸刀子一样。他感到肩膀上的脑袋过于沉重，他准备去厨房里煮一杯咖啡，人需要咖啡因。

走出卧室时，门廊突然传来钥匙转动的声音，罗德里赫僵在原地，耳边骤然响起混乱的噪声，在反应过来之前，他已经扑到了出现在门口的身影之上。  
“你的衣服哪去了！”基尔伯特想把他推开，罗德里赫只穿着一件衬衫，赤足站在地上，却完全没觉得冷，而且牢牢地黏在基尔伯特身上，根本推不开。基尔伯特骂骂咧咧地捞起他，穿过房间，把他丢回了暖气充足的卧室里。  
“你去哪里了？”罗德里赫抓着他的手，不给他走。  
“采购，你能看得出来。”基尔伯特脱下大衣扔到一旁，房间里骤升的温度使他额头上冒出一层薄汗。  
基尔伯特亲吻他的脸颊，尝到了淡淡的咸味，“怎么啦怎么啦？”他捧起罗德里赫的脸颊，端详其中的秘密，“这么大了还怕独自在家？我不是故意丢下你的。”  
他把罗德里赫按在胸口，抚摸着对方的肩胛，“我下次会等你醒来，不过我们恐怕就只能买到冷柜里的肉丸了。”  
...  
罗德里赫柔顺又急切，他看起来本该是这样的，做了这么多年早应当做熟了，不过出于某些固执的怀旧和情趣，他们在任何地方都留着些无伤大雅的荆刺。  
房间的温度令人口舌发干。  
罗德里赫被按在落地窗前，如果此时有人从大雪中经过，就会看到他弯下腰被进入的一瞬间。房间里很暖和，但他在茫茫白雪前颤抖，身体深处的酸麻不堪使他膝盖发软，接触的动作幅度越来越大，哼哼嗯嗯的声音从罗德里赫唇间溢出。  
“你今天这么可爱？”听到他情之所至沉溺于快感的声音，基尔伯特更加高兴，借由罗德里赫的不自觉的扭动进入更隐秘的地方。  
太深了...毒蛇伸出猩红的信子捣入精细的心瓣，最柔软的地方无所遁形，眼泪逐渐模糊了罗德里赫的视线，他只能束手无策地蜷起手指抵在玻璃上。在眼角涣散的余光中，他看到沉默的树木，漆黑的岩石，还有...一行通向房屋的脚印，大雪纷纷扬扬，那道痕迹越来越浅，马上就要完全消失了。  
罗德里赫不敢继续看下去，眼睛疼痛得像即将失去视觉，他挣扎着想扭头，基尔伯特手指从他的脖颈上滑过，用喉咙深处的笑声回应他，“担心被人看到？不行...你必须看着玻璃...好好看清你男人怎么爱你...”  
堆雪的冰凉玻璃摩擦着发红的汝尖，滴落的不知是汗水还是凝结的水汽，那里又痛又痒的感觉抵不过胸口的刺痛，“我要亲你...为什么不让...”罗德里赫的声音里透着一丝哽咽，他想亲吻基尔伯特，哪里都好，如果碰到手掌就亲亲手掌，如果碰到脸就亲亲脸，牢牢地攥紧基尔伯特的手，希望对方更用力地干他，在他身上留下永远不会愈合的伤口。  
基尔伯特将他揽在怀里放在床上，换了一个姿势分开他的双腿。  
....  
“我爱你。”罗德里赫用鼻尖一下一下地蹭他的耳朵。  
“这是做梦吗？”  
罗德里赫钝钝地在他耳朵上啃了一口，被基尔伯特更兴奋更热情地咬回去了。  
....

基尔伯特去厨房做晚饭，罗德里赫要跟出去，一个睡眼惺忪的小男孩推开房门，梦游一样飘到厨房里，“爸爸，我好像睡过头了，是不是吃晚饭了？”  
“你当然睡过头了。”基尔伯特说，“去把那边的蘑菇洗了。”  
“好。”  
罗德里赫盯着小男孩看了片刻，这才记起来他有一个儿子，他觉得自己真是睡糊涂了，他再也不过度午睡了。他扶住了撞在他腿上的儿子，艾尔抬起头，笑得眯起眼睛，好像又睡着了一样，用带着睡意的声音说，“爸爸，你们闻起来是一样  
的。”  
“我来做饭吧。”罗德里赫说。  
夜晚，艾尔换上宽松的恐龙睡衣，他因为刚刚听了雪山怪人的故事而想待在人最多的房间里。尽管屋外风雪依然严峻，但他躺在爸爸之间，像被两座堡垒保护着一样安安稳稳地睡着了。罗德里赫亲了亲他的额头，又亲了亲基尔伯特。  
窗外升起一轮金色的满月。


End file.
